League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 April 2014
11:46 lol 11:46 does FoTM work on him? 11:46 if your going tanky 11:46 its core on him lol 11:46 at least support taric 11:46 hmhm 11:46 i dunno i see more melee supports go coin 11:46 wut 11:46 you playin 11:47 he's probably the single best user of relic shield line in the entire game 11:47 not atm 11:47 well, talisman teamwide speed boost is really valuable 11:47 compared to a single person shield, it provides more utility 11:47 true, but it is a tanky item if you a tankless team 11:48 i've never seen a support taric not go relic shield 11:48 why do people like thresh get the sheild? 11:48 I'd still go coin 11:48 not like solari locket isn't go-to on him 11:48 tankiness is more about CC now, though 11:48 not like every aura item isn't go to on him :P 11:49 he doesnt scale with mana now does he 11:49 just armor 11:50 this track im listening to keeps making sounds that trick me into thinking someone's messaging me on lol 11:50 ugh 11:51 happens to me every time with one song 11:53 there's another song i listen to that constantly tricks me into thinking someone's calling my name 11:53 lost count of the number of times i did a double take during that >_> 11:53 Aaaaaaron 11:53 go away 11:53 :[ 11:53 I wonder if there's a song with my name in 11:53 not an english one 11:53 english people can't into nasal vowels 11:54 Romano? 11:54 for the last time 11:54 my name is NOT romano 11:54 Romanov? 11:54 neither 11:54 there is no last time with Akali. 11:54 you'd think you'd know that by now psyk 11:54 everyone dies one day 11:54 you, me, iak 11:54 quite a while to wait, don't you think? 11:55 anyway 11:55 Shaw 11:55 what 11:55 so don't worry, if I die before you I'll keep you a warm place in hell 11:55 and my name is romain 11:55 wanna NA 11:55 Romani? 11:55 i think telling iak that psy is romano is like me telling scary my name isnt shaniqua 11:55 NO 11:55 ... but i JUST logged off that -.- 11:55 isnt romano* 11:55 who's shaniqua? 11:55 no one 11:55 iak's sister 11:55 oh 11:55 Scarystorier keeps calling Wut that 11:55 double oh 11:56 go for triple 11:56 http://text-to-speech.imtranslator.net/ 11:56 multi-kill 11:56 english peepalz cannot into nasal vowels 11:56 i wish to stab him everytime he calls me that 11:56 http://tts.imtranslator.net/SoJo 11:57 http://tts.imtranslator.net/SoJp as a bonus have your name in french 11:57 aw he left 11:57 QUICK 11:57 WUT 11:57 WHAT'S YOUR NAME 11:57 oh, did i scare iak? 11:57 Taylor wasnt it 11:57 taylor 11:57 lol 11:57 i asked that way earlier 11:57 :P 11:57 yeah that's pronounced the same as in english 11:57 should be pronouced the same as 'tailor' 11:58 except the oddjobs who don't diphtongue the -ay 11:58 IAK 11:58 http://tts.imtranslator.net/SoJp QUICKLY 11:58 'aizri'? 11:58 idefk 11:58 nah 11:58 it's an a but the sound quality is crap 11:58 well 11:58 french a 11:58 as in the same a as in cat 11:59 i learned the french alphabet, i should know this! 11:59 http://tts.imtranslator.net/SoJq 11:59 SHAW 11:59 psy you should fix your microphone so i can hear the french 11:59 what eez yer name 11:59 wut 11:59 it's not me talking 11:59 it's a sentence reader 11:59 i never remembered more than ah, bay, cay, day though >.< 11:59 i know, but if we ever steam chat again 11:59 Psyk 11:59 take a wild guess what my name is 12:00 Akali's only plastered it all over chat a million times when combined with 'Shaw' 12:00 shaw ? 12:00 anyway 12:00 Shaw, Feirund, Wut 12:00 Aaron, imbecille 12:00 wanna join on NA? 12:00 um 12:00 what's in it for me if i do >:( 12:00 i guess i could 12:00 sure 12:00 http://tts.imtranslator.net/SoJw 12:00 uhhh 12:01 me screaming in your ears 12:01 :D 12:01 what a lovely incentive 12:01 shaw : the warm feeling of leaving psyk alone 12:01 leaving YOU alone? >:( 12:01 if we werent losing last game 12:01 you harass me! 12:01 i probably wouldve screamed 12:01 but i didnt want to 12:02 wait 12:02 when did I do that 12:02 idk 12:02 oh, good 12:02 but whenever it was 12:02 it was you to me 12:02 anyway 12:02 not me to you :3 12:02 if you guys are joining 12:02 im updating 12:02 i'm waiting 12:02 we'll use Steam for voicechat 12:02 kay? :D 12:02 i'll even have steam open because you're lazy 12:02 hint : don't 12:02 and dont like skype 12:03 not if you value your delicate ears 12:03 may have to keep my voice down 12:03 peeps are sleeping here 12:03 we've like 12:03 a premade running 12:03 also Fei 12:03 grats on the star 12:03 wait wut 12:03 thanks 12:03 fei is cmod? 12:03 woo! 12:03 the world will burn 12:04 Oh hey 12:04 Grats Feirund 12:04 oh hai 12:04 yaaa, you make me blush 12:04 did mineko and claris get granted too? 12:04 You better not be one of those assholes who's afraid to ban Nystus 12:04 oh, don't you worry 12:04 (there are more of those than you'd think) 12:04 ^ 12:04 claris 12:05 Nystus has diplomatic immunity 12:05 proved genuinely incapable to do anything about porn 12:05 What are you talking about 12:05 it seems 12:05 I got ClariS to ban Nystus yesterday 12:05 Just by sending him the proof of what Nystus did 12:05 that's because 12:05 ah 12:05 good 12:05 Psyk turned himself inside out 12:05 in order to prove it to him 12:06 that rules should be abided 12:06 apparently to some (most) people me endorsing something means that the opposite becomes absolute law 12:06 how can I NOT be evil when surrounded by this 12:07 gosh this update is giant 12:12 but honestly 12:13 if someone was to accuse me of inappropriate conduct while carrying out my duty 12:13 I'd just stick to my way 12:13 nothing destroys credibility as quickly as submission 12:14 implicit criticism of claris' methods? 12:15 well 12:16 the thing is 12:16 that situation wasn't even debatable 12:16 ^ 12:18 I'd say explicit 12:18 ah 12:20 grmble 12:20 I was about to rant 12:20 but I forgot about what 12:20 you'll have plenty of time to remember while we game 12:20 have fun 12:20 Mr. Zilla. 12:20 nope, 'cause I'm gonna sleep 12:20 rather than rant 12:20 greetings 12:20 Is it better to have AP or Tank Masteries on Skarner? 12:20 how about you Sambut Brazil 12:20 enjoy losing your earholes 12:20 tank! 12:22 alright 12:22 Ahri 12:22 do you not talk, fei? 12:22 I sound like a castrated gerbil 12:22 or am i just not recognising your voice 12:22 ah 12:22 so no 12:22 also my mic's a slut 12:22 my audio ports are unstable 12:23 causing audio devices to malfunction 12:23 also there's kind of a 12:23 disillusionment 12:23 in this particular case 12:24 because I have two different English accents, one for talking with friends and another when talking to myself 12:24 the latter being more appropriate 12:24 so I'd have to use it in this case 12:25 but that makes me feel awkward, using a personal accent when talking with (conditional) friends 12:25 you dig 12:25 ... sorta? 12:25 Oo 12:25 also i did not realise you were british 12:25 I'm not 12:25 oh. 12:25 but us Lithuanians have great affinity for languages 12:25 your accent would probably grate on me then :P 12:26 therefore we're usually able to speak foreign languages without an accent 12:26 though obviously, I speak American English 12:26 since I learned it through gaming 12:29 anyway 12:29 Teh 12:29 busy 12:29 when you're not as busy 12:29 tell us a tale of crime and rascality 12:30 I plead 12:30 the Fifth 12:26 therefore we're usually able to speak foreign languages without an accent 12:26 though obviously, I speak American English 12:26 since I learned it through gaming 12:29 anyway 12:29 Teh 12:29 busy 12:29 when you're not as busy 12:29 tell us a tale of crime and rascality 12:30 I plead 12:30 the Fifth 01:16 Heyo. 02:30 man 02:48 someone 02:48 amuse me 02:48 so bored 02:50 nooo 03:22 hey kate 03:22 Pretend that you are going to die soon. Give me the best scenario of your own death. 03:23 i dont want to do that 03:23 :( 03:24 hi mlw 03:24 hi 03:24 Well. I'll give mine. 03:25 Pretend I'm in a hospital bed. Very weak, very pale and I try to spend my last seconds on the physical world with my family. 03:26 While in the midst of a dramatical scenario, there's either Liam Neeson, Ron Perlman or Morgan Freeman dramatically narrating my last few moments. 03:34 Hey 8D 03:34 Hm 03:34 How are yah Akali? 03:35 So I press a button which stops my heartbeat, and as the monitor slowly starts flatlining.. 03:35 Oh 03:35 That's... depressing. 03:35 the world blows up, and everyone dies. Except the astronauts. 03:36 Who drift away in space, awaiting their fates 03:36 hi azri 03:36 And thus... the world ends.... with me. 03:36 Hi. 03:39 Such a violent mind.. 03:39 HA 03:39 The World Ends With Me 03:40 Now now 03:41 can't let the world continue without my excellence 03:44 Lol 03:45 Why let the people suffer without me to guide them? 03:45 Herp derp 03:45 I merely deal the blow of mercy 03:48 Would you? Would you let an innocent woman suffer? 03:49 I would not. But can I really stop it from happening? 03:49 And even then, what if she brought it upon herself? 03:50 Should I really interfere with the grand judge as she takes her course? 03:50 Hm. 03:50 No. 03:51 I'm speaking as if you wanted to make her suffer when she has done nothing to you? 03:52 ofcourse, life is more fun that way. Obviously. 03:53 So, that means you're willing to make me suffer even though I've done nothing to you? 03:53 How? 03:56 What if I strike back hard? 03:56 I'd take it 03:56 What if I was only being resilient to pent up my rage? 03:56 What if I used my rage to put you on your demise? 03:57 What if you die because of my rage? 04:01 then you die with me 04:01 because my heartbeat stops and the world ends... with me 04:01 :V 04:02 I see. 04:02 Well I have some facts. 04:03 Oho? 04:03 If you treat me nicely or fine, you'll receive more love than the amount of love I give to the world freely. 04:04 hello 04:04 As you can see, I love loving. I just can't enough of loving. 04:04 And what use is your love to me 04:05 I wanted to make people happy with my overflowing love. 04:05 sure... 04:05 okay 04:05 Nothing else I can give except love. 04:06 ...uhh, do i sound like that when i talk to newbies? 04:06 No? 04:07 so what brought this talkative side of you ahri 04:08 My philosophy. 04:09 would you be so kind enough to tell me what your philosophy is? 04:10 My love? c: 04:10 My free, overflowing love. c: 04:10 ...so, just general love 04:11 Yes. c: 04:11 My love is more acceptable if I go mew mew~ 04:11 mew mew~ 04:11 and what caused this overflowing love... 04:11 It's just me, mew. 04:12 but everytime i see you, all you ever say to me is mew mew 04:12 but i want more then mew mew 04:12 I want to be lovely and cute. c: 04:13 I'm full of love, yes. I want to be lovely and cute. c: 04:13 i got over the 'mew mew' after like the third time you did it. 04:13 I see. 04:14 been kind of longing an actual conversation with you 04:14 Oh, yes. c: 04:14 or, just simple chit chat 04:14 We're having that now. c: 04:14 yes, and it's great 04:14 I wanna go mew mew... D:> 04:14 like the first time since all that time ago 04:15 oh, do you mind if i call you by your name 04:15 I wanna go mew mew while we talk! D:> I want to be cute! D:> 04:15 Sure. c: 04:15 go ahead and say mew mew, kate. As long as you have something else 04:16 so kate, what's your major agin 04:17 Advertising arts. c: 04:17 oh snap, seriously 04:17 how did you get into something like that? what inspired you 04:17 Drawing~ 04:18 do you do digital drawings or the classic pen & paper 04:18 herp derp 04:18 hmm 04:18 Pen and paper~ 04:18 :3 04:19 you must have a portfolio of some kind 04:19 ...but, is it online? 04:19 Nope. c: 04:19 * Ahri-chan bites the handle of her LV bag and lifts it up from the floor to the couch. 04:20 darn. and i wanted to see it myself 04:20 i sort of draw myself, but I would have to call myself a newb on skill level 04:20 what's your style and what do you normally draw 04:20 Anime style. 04:21 i call myself (western) cartoon, everyone else calls it more anime 04:21 * Ahri-chan opens up the bag, putting away one Ravenous Hydra and one Bonetooth Necklace to take out a tupperware filled with cupcakes. 04:22 dafuq 04:22 bishone, by any chance? 04:22 stop that 04:22 *bishonen 04:22 stop what 04:23 No. 04:23 Hi guys. 04:23 Teh made me cry! ;~; 04:23 Long time no see. 04:23 hey wong 04:23 You know who I am? 04:23 Wong time no see. 04:23 what, cookie, how dare you make kate cry like that 04:24 Oh, wait. I saw you on Community Central. 04:24 Yes. 04:24 I am now active on cc. 04:24 And the Spanish Wiki 04:24 If you didn't know. 04:24 I am Champy. 04:25 ChampyN 04:25 i don't want to guess wong. But if i had to guess, you're a kid that told me that he wanted to be highly postioned person bu didn't appered for a month 04:25 Yeah 04:25 That was Champy Lol 04:25 So 04:25 We have international Lol Wikis eh? 04:25 Yeah. 04:25 yes we do 04:26 The Polish one has the best UI. 04:26 So 04:26 Do you need any help on them 04:26 Like the Spanish or French or Italian, Korean, Chinese? 04:26 Those I am best at. 04:27 i say, go help whichever you want right now 04:27 you don't need us to tell you 04:27 ....? 04:27 Well 04:27 I mean.. 04:27 What does that sound like? 04:27 okay, go improve the korean site 04:27 Wait? What gives?! 04:28 They used to have a searchbar on the champion list. 04:28 improve so well that it makes all korean site want to place ads on tat site 04:29 ko.leagueoflegends.wikia.com? 04:29 Not valid site 04:29 A link maybe 04:29 kr.lol.wikia.com 04:31 Hi! 04:31 Base armor's all done now 04:32 hey will, and nice job 04:32 and :p, i wanted to tell you something 04:36 kate! tell me that you love me 04:37 ...hey sabretur, you gonna leave too? 04:57 I remember two of you from April Fools day! 04:29 Not valid site 04:29 A link maybe 04:29 kr.lol.wikia.com 04:31 Hi! 04:31 Base armor's all done now 04:32 hey will, and nice job 04:32 and :p, i wanted to tell you something 04:36 kate! tell me that you love me 04:37 ...hey sabretur, you gonna leave too? 04:57 I remember two of you from April Fools day! 06:08 hm 06:09 i like SKT Vayne. 07:50 Hello hex 07:54 'sup OJ 08:02 Hello felza 08:03 hii 08:17 Hello rin 08:20 :/ 09:20 hola 09:20 back. 09:24 halo 09:26 hey 09:46 ey 09:46 ? 10:22 I propose a new skin. 10:22 Warring Kingdoms Garen. 10:29 Did you see my request? Did you see it?! 10:29 * Ahri-chan grabs Teh's head and shakes it using both of her hands. 10:31 http://i.imgur.com/RH32VhH.jpg 10:32 http://imgur.com/a/M9t7p 10:34 http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/attachment.php?attachmentid=689646&d=1369113579 10:34 bryght 10:34 disable p2p 10:35 It never was enabled. 10:35 check if it is 10:35 I'll check. 10:35 Disabled. 10:36 Is there any lore-related softdrink? 10:36 hmm 10:36 wut 10:37 my friend had the same problem 10:38 then again, that was na 10:40 This is the third time I've gotten it. 10:40 All on PvP mode. First was ARAm, second was URF, now on plain normal 11:16 hello everyone 11:17 which apparently means no one 11:17 http://www.twogag.com/comics/2014-04-04-TGAG_423_Alarming_Behavior.jpg 11:22 Afternoon Psykolog. 11:23 afternoon you 11:23 I'm not yuu. 11:24 why are you discriminating me because of my pronominality 11:28 Because i've got nothing else to do. 11:29 that seems like a good reason 11:30 one of the best. 11:30 i'm curious to know what SKT zed looks like. 11:30 like no one ever was ? 11:30 golden blades already make him look tacky 11:31 I want to see how further terrible it'll look. 11:31 Me on the other will probably pick up skt vayne. 11:32 I'll obviously pick up none 11:32 I see. 11:33 Surprisingly i saw 3 rumbles today and not a single SG. 11:33 strange 11:34 bbl in gam 11:36 Hello guys 11:38 hi 11:40 hi 11:41 Hello veh 11:41 hrm 11:41 Hello bryghto 11:41 hi 11:41 "Omg Veigar, why you focus Skarner!" 11:41 still can't access youtubes 11:41 "Yeah, if the Skarner sits behind the Lux and Lulu, to let me even get to them, then I'll stop focusing Skarner" 11:43 9/8/13 Aram Veigar, with Ali, Teemo, Hec, Draven. 11:43 Malphite* not Draven 11:44 Their team: Zed, Ryze, Skarner, Lulu, Lux. 11:58 Hey Feirund 11:58 hey 11:59 Hi fei 11:59 hey OJ 12:00 how's life treating you 12:00 terribly, feirund 12:00 you can't even imagine 12:00 it keeps giving him lemons 12:00 oh hell 12:00 is there anything I can do? 12:00 Good i guess 12:00 no, you can't 12:01 he has to live with it 12:01 until it gets bored 12:01 or he dies, drowned in yellowy acidity 12:01 Lawl 12:01 if I can't even help an internet acquaintance 12:02 then WHAT IS THIS STAR EVEN FOR 12:02 for banning spammers 12:02 duh. 12:02 that can't be true 12:02 yet it is 12:02 welcome to life 12:02 no 12:02 you won't have me! 12:03 I'll show myself out 12:03 with a razor 12:03 Accept your self feirund 12:03 !!! 12:03 you can't, feirund 12:03 ockham stole it 12:03 kinsman 12:03 help me 12:03 Me kinsman> 12:03 ?* 12:04 15/5/7 (Lucian) 12:04 yes 12:05 Whatcha need? 12:05 Insurance. 12:05 the death of Psykolog 12:05 Psykolog is immune to death 12:05 Hey hey, no one kills psyk. 12:05 he's my potato supplier. 12:06 He is indestrucable until rin is killed 12:06 potatoes'll make you fat 12:06 can you imagine the pain I suffer when I have to separate myself from one of mty beautifully raised potatoes ? 12:06 my princess 12:06 and yet I keep supplying 12:06 what ordeal is mine 12:06 Potato can be healty 12:07 Healthy* 12:07 Fei. 12:07 goodness no. 12:07 hm 12:07 hi 12:07 i don't eat the potatoes 12:08 i throw them at people. 12:08 throw one to me 12:08 the only proper fate for a potato 12:08 * Bloodstrider throws a potato at akali 12:08 Might aswell put the potato in an oven and catapult it to someone 12:09 darn 12:09 I appear to be out of soda. 12:07 hm 12:07 hi 12:07 i don't eat the potatoes 12:08 i throw them at people. 12:08 throw one to me 12:08 the only proper fate for a potato 12:08 * Bloodstrider throws a potato at akali 12:08 Might aswell put the potato in an oven and catapult it to someone 12:09 darn 12:09 I appear to be out of soda. 12:26 well this is dumb 12:26 why the hell would the AI make my first opponent halflings 12:26 what is 12:26 no idea 12:26 oh wait 12:26 you're playing blood bowl ? 12:27 not anymore 12:27 my blitzer just rolled double dead 12:27 it's where he gets pummeled by a tree, dies, forces you to reroll, and dies on both choices 12:28 poor you 12:28 well, I was about to LoL 12:28 shall I 12:28 i should just run and dash away from those trees 12:28 also, lizardmen are annoying as heck to fight 12:28 myeh 12:28 told you they're OP 12:29 dodge on everything 12:30 also skinks NEVER DROP THE EFFIN BALL 12:30 you just cant block skinks 12:30 granted it's also my fault for playing the team that can fail to pick up the ball three turns in a row with its dedicated ball-catchers 12:30 its either a blitz or they're 5 miles down your lane 12:35 lol I love the Batteryman OTK 12:36 ok so I couldn't NOT dodge this 12:36 Then I got all of my AA's out in one turn and he surrendered on the next. 12:36 Wow 12:36 Chat ate my message 12:48 welp 12:48 Sona deleted from URF 12:48 Yeah 12:48 R fucking broken as hell 12:49 Combined with massive DPS and HPS 12:49 And near infinite MS boosts 12:49 Rin 12:49 you nope 12:49 bope 12:49 fope 12:49 rope...? 12:49 mope 12:50 What ? 12:51 Az ? 12:57 Rin? 12:57 hm ? 12:58 you called? 12:59 I did ? 01:00 Akali 01:00 Rin 01:00 you nope 01:00 bope 01:00 fope 01:00 rope...? 01:00 mope 01:00 01:00 What does the above mean ? 01:00 I dunno 01:00 just calling you random things 01:01 uh 01:02 i was wondering if something happened :V 01:05 Oh hey 01:05 We can go back to the days of there being more stars than no-stars in chat now 01:05 lol 01:06 pfff 01:07 now make me a star 01:07 pls 01:08 man 01:09 the French are loud and obnoxious in M2 01:09 Urgot is stupid in URF. 01:09 I'm there. 01:13 "VIVA LA FRANCE" "I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD" "FLEE BEFORE YOUR BETTERS" 01:13 ^ Not sure why, but something about the new AC game came into mind when I read that. 01:15 french are loud and obnoxious period 01:16 Psyk, want to see a sill OTK for Yugioh? 01:17 silly* 01:17 I'm in-gam 01:17 e 01:18 game is pretty accurate with the French then 01:27 finally 01:28 these aren't flaws though 01:32 hai Fei 01:32 I don't care if they're flaws or not 01:32 they're really annoying to have as Allies because of their loud shouting as they march 01:32 oy 01:33 oo 01:33 feirund has star 01:34 that he does 01:34 did you doubt me? 01:34 all that time spent biding my.. time 01:35 earning trust 01:35 pulling strings 01:35 and now I'm at the top of the world 01:35 not even close 01:35 quiet, commoner 01:37 Ahem. 01:37 right 01:37 I thought every army shouted as they march 01:37 I meant it in the nicest way possible, Rin 01:37 you're hardly in the top of the world, you just got the job of being a old lady. 01:37 ^ 01:38 ah, but my heart is young 01:38 and full of love for you, princess 01:38 run 01:38 well that game was suicide party 01:38 we almost lost because of suicides, we won because of suicides 01:38 oh god i seriously hope you're not being serious. 01:38 yes 01:39 go ahead, laugh in my face 01:39 how can you imagine even for one second that feirund is serious 01:39 I deserve it, don't I 01:39 these feelings 01:39 they're by no means a product of logic and reason 01:39 he's even more nihilist than me 01:39 nihilistic* 01:39 not true 01:39 I wear my feelings like a knightly garb 01:40 *licks Feirund* 01:40 now wear my saliva as your garb 01:40 you mean your instincts 02:13 Hi everyone:) 02:14 hi 02:14 Hi Iz, btw i bought orianna last night :O she is op :D 02:15 nope 02:15 You did not just say she is not op Orange juice -.- ill take you out of my fridge and throw you in the garbage! 02:16 she is not op 02:16 Thats it 02:16 She is not OP. 02:16 if you want op pick yasuo 02:16 how are you guys saying this! 600 ap and it 2 hit anybody with her combo and yasuo isnt op. 02:16 Cool. 02:16 I could do that with a single nidalee spear. 02:17 yeah well thats because nidalee is nidalee ;P 02:17 Bansheeessssss 02:17 ^ 02:17 yasuo give no fck about banshee 02:18 urgot es silly 02:18 in urf mode/ 02:18 yer 02:19 well that his autoattack now 02:19 once he locks on, lalala for a while 02:17 yasuo give no fck about banshee 02:18 urgot es silly 02:18 in urf mode/ 02:18 yer 02:19 well that his autoattack now 02:19 once he locks on, lalala for a while 02:20 pewpewpew 02:23 playing a hunter is fun 02:23 its so dirty 02:27 hello ozuar 02:34 LoL 02:34 just 02:34 melted 02:37 oh well 02:37 not like we were winning anyway 02:37 meh, can't even reconnect. 02:37 yeah 02:37 me neither 02:38 I think the game got cancelled 02:38 hm 02:38 hello 02:39 and yeah, we were losing hard 02:39 fuck EUW 02:39 >:V 02:39 how did bot humanly do this poorly though :/ 02:39 Thresh too aggressive 02:39 Quinn was being 70% of the playerbase quinn. 02:39 couldn't watch, was concentrating on not being hit by spears 02:40 I went to gank, and dueled the enemy Skarner 02:40 because he held me back 02:41 what did bot do to this? even though they had a choice to focus someone, they went with the 2v2 they've been losing the entire goddamn time 02:41 welp 02:41 back to M2TW for the time being 02:50 :/ 02:54 I have returned 02:54 wb 02:54 EUW failed 02:54 the usual way? 02:56 or the hard way 02:56 that is the usual way though 02:57 No loss forgiven either 02:57 Freaking. 02:57 well 02:57 isn't that just EUW? 02:58 ah, princess 02:58 merely a part of the wheel of life, that is 02:58 hwheel 02:58 isn't she a queen now? 02:59 consider every bit of pain you have to suffer a sing of beautiful things to come 02:59 and she'll be queen when we get married 02:59 iak 02:59 oh god 02:59 or rather, bound by sacred rites of matrimony 02:59 what time period are yer "I'll have your head" shouting french peepalz from 02:59 some of the animations are actually funny 03:00 Medieval Times... 1200s-1600s 03:00 you can call me queen bee 03:00 only if you buzz off 03:00 ok so that's inaccurate 03:00 damn you, game 03:00 my shrink says i need to sing more 03:00 for some reason 03:00 so 03:00 one of my knights 03:00 france started to obsess about neck starting in early 1800s 03:00 just kept getting shield bashed 03:00 necks* 03:01 and then he just retaliates with a kick to the shin 03:01 and the opposing knight just dies 03:01 is it an armored shing 03:01 shin 03:01 yeah 03:02 great 03:03 my internal jukebox is pointing at "lorde" 03:03 But fei. 03:03 i am already married to my king. 03:03 king of scrubs 03:03 Yes, him. 03:04 we all know he's seeing a mistress on the side 03:04 5 as a matter of fact. 03:04 :V 03:05 what 03:05 5?! 03:05 nah 03:05 HOW DARE YOU 03:05 that's his concubines 03:05 I see, well i'm seeing another man so.. 03:05 we're taking an asian turn here 03:06 arabian nights~ 03:07 Oh wait, i forgot my cat's a female 03:07 :V 03:07 wait wait wait wait wait 03:07 who is this king of scrubs you speak of 03:07 ooh 03:07 scandalous 03:07 dr. john dorian 03:07 why 03:08 hm 03:08 He is known as Azri of face most kawaii. 03:08 that's his title 03:08 The Kawaii ONe 03:08 hm 03:10 wat 03:10 face most kawaii. not kawaii one. there are plenty of other kawaii's 03:10 nooooo 03:10 it cannot be 03:10 will I then have to brandish my sword 03:10 is that like, esquire 03:10 and point it at a kinsman of mine 03:11 Well, only if you want him to point his hairbrush back at you. 03:11 who the hell says "kinsman" 03:11 apparently sir scrubs does 03:12 my god 03:12 chat crashes 03:12 He is the queen's hand. 03:12 i can't even talk to people 03:12 ... :V 03:13 chat dun like moody boys 03:13 i don't know how wrong that statement is 03:14 i see 03:14 Leia 03:14 Welcome back 03:14 i guess its not only the chat that doesn't like moody boys. 03:14 eh 03:14 You missed me and azri's wedding. 03:14 WAT 03:14 you see, we can already giggle at it 03:14 it was glorious 03:15 And also his coronation 03:15 the ringbearers were geese 03:15 sounds like I missed a quarter of my life there 03:15 you did. 03:15 pretty much 03:15 tbh 03:15 police training is, well, tight. 03:15 i didnt attend it either 03:15 ~_` 03:15 i thought you were army 03:16 worry not 03:16 the king will die 03:16 I was never from army O.o 03:16 we're already in the Game of Thrones step 03:16 You shall not my knight. 03:16 At one point of time I was from the Civil Defense thought 03:16 though* 03:16 it's in a knight's code 03:16 i'd make an awful cop 03:17 Those codes aren't even protected, even a regular peasant can edit them. 03:17 The place had been taken, yo 03:17 to kill everything that stands in the way between him and the object of his platonic love 03:17 exactly 03:17 hence why I'm making mine up 03:17 suddenly 03:17 i feel so disconnected from this chat 03:17 i agree with leia 03:17 i missed more than a quater of my life 03:17 Felza, it's because you have not been given a title of hierarchy 03:18 you can be the Rabbi 03:18 well, since the day you were married, I was no longer your knight 03:48 nothing that violates the rules, at least 03:48 them be strong halflings 03:48 it's all over the place 03:48 it was 03:48 blood 03:48 a friends reference 03:49 Wait do i have to address blood as a queen ;c 03:49 blame lack of brains 03:49 my chat is stupid slow 03:49 Yes Real. 03:49 my chat's just stupid 03:49 you may address me as Queen or "Your Grace" 03:49 >.> 03:49 Or just blood :P 03:49 For am i the Queen of scrubs. 03:49 Nay, Blood was my name when i was but a youngling scrub. 03:49 uhm. 03:50 uhhhh 03:50 ok? 03:50 you just entered a kingdom of scrubs 03:50 I thought iak was King of Scrubs 03:50 he is 03:50 blood's the queen 03:50 there can only be one 03:50 someone teach me how to change a splashart 03:50 Im leaving the kingdom of scrubs now :O 03:50 so we can fix malphite and heimer 03:50 fei's the knight 03:50 psy's the bishop for some reason 03:51 I'm just the pawn. 03:51 No Blyght. 03:51 :o 03:51 it's bryght 03:51 I'm just the prawn. 03:51 you are but our minstrel 03:51 haven't seem him in a long while 03:51 I wish this thing was an app on google play ;( 03:51 i was the knight until fei took my throne 03:51 now i'm that one crazy uncle everyone has 03:51 There can be 2 knights on each side. 03:52 is there another rook 03:52 I'll be a rook 03:52 Rookie :) 03:52 I'm the AK47 03:52 ILL BE THE OTHER ROOK :DD 03:52 Automat Kalashinikova 03:52 I am the orange juice 03:52 prrrr 03:52 unless we're not playing chess but tarot 03:52 there are knights in tarot 03:52 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_tarot 03:52 if this is tarot then i demand to be temperance 03:53 (I was lurking afk and watching calculators using 10k dominoes) 03:53 i don't even remember the tarot cards 03:53 there are cups, coins, swords, and 03:53 Well shadow 03:53 Play Persona, you might learn tarot. 03:53 i can't remember the last one 03:53 that is some weird things u been watcfhing 03:53 I will be theeee 03:53 http://www.reddit.com/r/videos/comments/226mkn/a_computer_made_of_10000_dominos_xpost/ 03:53 Hmm 03:53 you're butters 03:54 well i cant be talking i have been walking cows come out of the womb :3 03:54 watching* 03:54 03:54 Izkael 03:54 There isnt a butters tarot card 03:54 you are deranged enough 03:54 make one 03:54 help me plunge the realm into chaos 03:54 french tarot, veh 03:54 no omens allowed 03:54 with what 03:55 it's already in chaos 03:55 I mean a more honest kind of chaos 03:55 compared to this chat the eye of terror is a scout's rulebook 03:55 with your art 03:55 i haven't drawn much 03:55 that would instill dread into the hearts of many 03:55 i'll link like 3 or 4 03:55 so izk is the artist 03:55 don't call me an artist 03:56 he's obviously an artiste 03:56 ooh 03:56 fancy 03:56 I say 03:56 i thought izk's art was quite good 03:56 So, you don't do art, Izk? 03:56 http://th04.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2014/093/0/f/untitled_by_alvinlee21-d7cxe3s.jpg 03:56 i think the character's pelvis is pretty screwed up, but 03:56 emo swordman 03:56 idk 03:56 is that a newman 03:56 she lost her eye and arm 03:56 might as well cover it 03:57 huh 03:57 so that's Baiken 03:57 baiken? 03:57 How can you swing a sword with a arm 03:57 why are the breasts flopping over to the sides though 03:57 that one thing 03:57 hang on 03:57 Guilty Gear 03:57 cause i still don't know how to draw those 03:57 samurai, lost an arm and an eye 03:57 like damn 03:57 if i had one it'd be much easier 03:57 are they being held with clothespins 03:57 Because, her shirt is squishing it? 03:57 looking at naked people doesn't really help 03:57 why's there no term for fear of breasts 03:57 bryght 03:58 not all shirts are vacuum-dried :p 03:58 err 03:58 vacuum-emptied* 03:58 heterophobia 03:58 because Psyk obviously has it 03:58 only DC/marcel ones 03:58 what, mammophobia? 03:58 Izk possibly has vacuum shirts. 03:58 and needs professional help 03:58 also marvel 03:58 but I like boobs 03:58 yeah, marvel 03:58 i love boobs ;o 03:58 vacuum shirt should be an actual thing 03:58 it is 03:58 it is 03:59 http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2014/093/0/6/untitled_by_alvinlee21-d7cwiwj.jpg 03:59 they're called bodysuits 03:59 :O 03:59 D: 03:59 izk 03:59 whoa that arm 03:59 let me find you 03:59 that pic 03:59 yes 03:59 arms fucked up 03:59 it looks like she's leaning 45 degrees 03:59 whoa that shoe is messed up too 03:59 at the least 03:59 blade-arms 03:59 http://syacartoonist.com/art/suck-it-up.jpg 03:59 http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2014/093/5/f/ilkcs_by_alvinlee21-d7cvy3r.jpg 04:00 vacuum shirt 04:00 looks fun 04:00 anyway, still practicing 04:00 why s ilkcs a girl 04:00 much better bewbz on that last one 04:00 cause i made that character before i started the comic series 04:00 somehow nobody can get bewbz properly 04:01 oooh, I can 04:01 and then it's cat ears 04:01 so why not give it name ilkcs 04:01 ...much like abs and that's for both genders, I.E. twice as bad 04:01 oh hi shaw :) 04:01 I can't get bewbs properly. Too single. /: 04:01 poor Braito 04:01 slow hungi is slow 04:01 i'm more of a spectator 04:01 boobs too hard to draw 04:01 but, bryght 04:01 what about all the female code monkeys who can't get tail 04:02 Shaw im in class i am going to be slow lol unless they had an app for this then i wouldnt :P 04:02 oh, right, I forgot, socially incompetent 04:02 .tail() 04:02 let's all have a nerd hug 04:02 tortilla 04:02 tortailla 04:03 i chat in lectures all the time 04:03 tortozilla? 04:03 ITS NO EXCUSE 04:03 Yea well this professor hates me :l 04:03 http://i.imgur.com/h0DzbzF.png 04:04 hm 04:04 where was that guy who swore he could reach gold 04:04 with mid lane sona 04:04 lol 04:04 or something or other 04:04 The bronze god? 04:04 Mid Lane Sona? Wasn't it.... Support MF 04:04 redmage ? 04:04 Oh ap mf 04:04 Imma reach gold with orianna no doubt :O?? 04:04 oh right 04:04 Sp mf* 04:04 never seen him for a while 04:04 support MF 04:05 Hungi 04:05 the top lane Sona is the bronze god 04:05 He bailed out. Only logical conclusion. 04:05 Orianna need abit team coordination 04:05 pretty much 04:05 ORANGE JUICE DONT BRING ANYTHING BAD TO ORIANNA D: 04:05 Or... he got eaten by URF 04:05 don't caps pls 04:05 "But Shaw did it" 04:05 Ori die have died 04:06 Orianna have died 04:06 uhhh 04:06 >.> yasuo died! yasuo stays dead ori is a robot can be put back together ha 04:06 hmm 04:06 Well yasuo isnt dead yet 04:06 yes he is... 04:06 much intelligence 04:06 so brains 04:07 I killed him last night with orianna :3 04:07 i think that was yasuo or was it khazix... 04:07 dont remember 04:07 my two and a half year old can reason better than you people 04:07 ban veh for meanness 04:07 that hurts, veh :( 04:07 yea ;( 04:08 banish him from the kingdom akali 04:08 come on, veh 04:08 Btw apprently magic 2014 multiplayer in android is only for avaiable for bluetooth 04:08 you're being insulting to that 2 years old kid by comparing him to them 04:08 Shaw and hungi are week 04:08 she's 2 and a half 04:08 eww magic multiplayer D: 04:08 Weak* 04:08 :V 04:08 says you butters 04:08 Crush em veh 04:08 I have no idea what's going on 04:08 so uhh 04:08 that's what I said 04:08 two 04:08 carry on 04:08 Im not the one complaining 04:09 while I run around, fighting the HRE 04:09 huh 04:09 Imma go kill kayaba so he cant make the death game... wait nvm i want to play that death game :D 04:09 there's going to be a Dredd 2 04:09 have fun being slaughtered by charlemagnes 04:09 Now, I resume lurk with Py 04:10 france : CHARLEMAGNE WAS OUR KING 04:10 germany : NO US 04:10 france : FUK U HE'S OURS 04:10 germany : NO FUK U OURS 04:10 we can henceforth conclude 04:10 Europe: Charlemagne is all of our's. 04:10 that charlemagne is both france and germany's waifu 04:11 Who is russia waifu? 04:11 that should be a hetalia thing 04:11 or not 04:11 everything is a hetalia thing 04:11 orange 04:12 russia only has slaves 04:12 locked up in a cave 04:12 Hello felza 04:12 I will return soon my lads and madams. 04:12 http://satwcomic.com/art/cold-but-heating-up.jpg 04:12 Orianna sux 04:14 it's probably the meds 04:14 but i found that guy's attempts amusing 04:14 hm 04:15 sides, he's not breaking the rules 05:35 aaaaaaaaaaaand I have to go 05:35 it is 05:36 bububh 05:36 see you 05:36 bye 05:36 I shall shower you in cheese and honey 05:36 why 05:36 why's everyone leaving 05:36 ok psyko 05:36 no homo but i love u 05:55 thus I am back 05:55 FEIRUND 05:55 what's the point with all these people saying "no homo" 05:55 can't they just accept that their genes tell them to screw everything 05:59 you're on your agenda, aren't you 06:00 more so lately than usual 06:00 no homo 06:00 phones 06:00 I have an agenda now ? 06:01 please 06:01 no homophones or ban inc 06:02 Teh 06:02 My male phone likes men 06:02 Is it a homo phone/ 06:02 hai kinsmen 06:02 ? 06:03 how is the spider treating you 06:03 Fantastically terribly. 06:04 oh? :3 06:17 well ozu 06:17 if it ever shows its phony face in chat 06:17 instaban 06:18 yes, Psyk 06:18 an agenda against people who only want to screw members of a single sex 06:18 oh, no, all fetishes are fine by me 06:18 'cept ones that involve mutilation or something 06:19 I don't get people who only have one fetish and stand by it though 06:20 seems like a waste of opportunities 06:24 true, true 06:24 collect as many as you can 06:32 Teh 06:32 Ban me 06:32 Do it 06:32 Do it 06:33 you've broken no rules yet though 06:33 he did break one 06:33 Teh said 06:33 If my phone showed its face 06:33 "no sockpuppets" 06:33 It would get banned 06:33 oh 06:33 wat 06:33 can I ruin your fun and be the one to ban you 06:34 Sure 06:34 why, kinsman 06:34 why u do dis 06:35 yokatta 06:35 :V 07:15 :( 07:19 sad 07:27 ded 07:28 ew, a bot 07:42 Teh 07:42 will we ever see the real Teh again 07:49 hai Fei 07:49 aye, m'king 07:51 hi 07:51 ~ 07:51 hohy 07:52 blah 07:52 I'm in ability draft 07:52 and things are going horribly 07:53 what kind of ability 07:55 last pick PA so nothing too impressive 11:11 spell-based AD 11:11 since we already set on high spell damage 11:12 and a guillotine doesn't really scream "mage" 11:12 hm.. 11:13 this is hard thinking things utility wise 11:15 i need translation on a quinn comic, or, i wish for it 11:15 :V 11:15 what language 11:15 iii think jap? 11:16 http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=34305946 11:17 brb 11:17 I don't get it 11:18 nvm 11:18 I get it 11:18 Is Chinese. 11:21 oh, i know that comic. 11:21 lemme get a link for you 11:21 NSFW link tho 11:21 http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1378492?tags=quinn 11:22 because fuck Sivir 11:22 kinda 11:23 he stopped making those VU comics after sivir's 11:24 yeah 11:27 ty though 11:28 *licks Taylor* 11:28 wewf 11:28 dogs lick to show submission 11:29 ... :V wewf 11:29 *bite* 11:29 and dogs who bite get taken to the pound >:( 11:30 *whimper* 11:30 :[ 11:31 oy 11:31 don't be mean to Iak 11:31 he means well 11:31 biting means well? 11:32 of course 11:32 if it's him 11:32 unless hes saving me from a mafia ambush 11:32 * Akali wags tail. 11:32 and now you've made him whimper 11:33 don't you feel sorry for him 11:33 what do you want me to pat his head? 11:33 aye 11:34 ok *patpat Akali* 11:35 :D 11:35 * Akali licks your hand 11:35 wewf 11:35 my work here is done 11:35 well then 11:35 cmods job, making wut pat dog akali's head 11:35 dog slober 11:35 joob job, you get a bronze star 11:36 * Akali slobbers on Romano. 11:36 proof of affection 11:36 ha ha 11:37 wewf 11:38 not a cmods 11:38 for a Knight of Love 11:38 it's a sacred duty 11:38 always 11:42 Anyone home? 11:42 kinda 11:43 Irelia's home 11:43 she sleepin 11:43 ~♥ 11:45 Akali, what's your opinion on Old Xin? I keep asking, but I either leave or don't get an answer. Only Hex has said anything. 11:45 Old Xin... is old. 11:45 I like how it's more fitting, thematic wise, and having an old veteran character is nice. 11:46 Sounds like a but in there. 11:46 old men not smexy enough to sell to teenagars 11:46 But I don't like how it's giving off the "Old Wise Asian Man" vibe 11:46 gers* 11:46 Knew it. 2014 04 04